


My love will never die

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.





	1. Pick a blossom

_"Honey pick_   
_ A blossom_   
_ And hold it_   
_ Hold it_   
_ To your breast_

_ Honey you know_   
_ That's my love_   
_ Bursting loud_   
_ From inside,"_

_-My love will never die, Hozier_

* * *

Roman has an idea. Possibly the only good idea he's ever had, the best idea he's ever had. However, it is _entirely_ possible that his partners will think he's insane. The idea had been in his mind for a while but now that things had finally calmed down and everyone was starting to simply...relax, it feels like the right time to tell them. To ask them. It would also help Logan's insecurities, and Patton's plan. The idea that all should be equal, something that seems revolutionary to the Faeries outside of Spring. 

What better way to show that than marriage? 

Roman's infamous for rushing headfirst into things without thinking but for once in his life he truly thinks that perhaps this time there's not much thinking to be done. When he'd met Virgil he'd known from the moment he laid eyes on him that there was no life to be had without the Witch, there was no life he wanted without Virgil. They'd spoken before about marriage and what that would entail for the two of them, but they'd both felt- before they'd met Patton and Logan- that the time wasn't right and something was missing. Well, they found what was missing. 

His heart wants him to do something sudden and extravagant but he knows Logan and Patton well enough to understand that they will want to talk about it first, rather than a sudden proposal. Especially Logan. And then they'd have to figure out how to put all of their different religions into it, even if Virgil isn't as tied to his as he possibly should be. 

In a normal circumstance, two or multiple Faeries getting married would be of the same type of magic, water Faeries marry their own, seasonal Faeries marry within their seasons; this wouldn't be just a normal marriage even if it's already going to be rather baffling to Patton to see four people getting married. This isn't just a marriage. Roman can tell now the sort of backlash this would face, the King and his harem of misfits. Sea and Forest, a Witch, and Faeries. If it were a Human world, it would almost be political. 

Although, with the introduction Patton is making, he's starting to think Faeries are about to be introduced to their own types of politics. Things have remained unchanged in hierarchy for so many centuries, Roman's entire life, and Patton seems to be keen on changing that; maybe because he loves Logan enough to make sure the entire world accepts him, or maybe because Patton's been bullied enough times to be fed up of injustice. The thought of Patton, of his bravery, makes Roman smile and little roses grow on the back of his hand as his heart swells with pride and love. 

He'd been Human for so long, it's about time someone introduced a bit of Humanity to the Fae. He hoped they could love Patton even a fraction of the amount that Roman _adores_ him. From the moment he'd first laid eyes on him and he'd thought he'd have to make the choice of loving someone so fragile, and losing him, or never loving him at all, he'd adored him. There'd never been any competition of course, Roman is as much of a fool when it comes to his own heart as he is a fool in every other way. He knows this, it isn't news to him. He'd known then, when Patton had given him that smile, love was never going to be a debate because love at first sight is such a drug in it's own right; it knocked him off balance and inebriated him, and he'd fallen straight into Patton's heart as though nothing had ever been so open for him to take. 

He'd known then and knew now he would spend all of Patton's life by his side, but now Patton gets to live his life side by side with Roman's. With Virgil's. With Logan's. The four of them together at the end of the world like old Gods, watching the Earth take it's final turn. He could see it now. 

But, Roman is once again getting ahead of himself as he stands up from the table and sets about making dinner, which had been the plan in the first place before he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts as per usual. His wings flutter excitedly as he takes a deep breath and plans mentally how he will break the ice on the conversation. 


	2. I never changed my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many years, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Discussions of children? In the future, discussions of insecurity (minor), discussions of discrimination, descriptions of societally-appropriate forced pregnancies (briefly, doesn't happen to any of the characters).

_"But after all_   
_You've done_   
_I never changed_   
_My mind,"_

_-My love will never die, Hozier_

* * *

Roman hadn't been nervous talking to Virgil in many, many years. They often joked that their minds are synced to each other's brainwaves, and because of this it's impossible to never know when the other is up to no good. Today, however, he's nervous. Right now, his hands even shake slightly and he paces a little as he waits for Virgil to meet him in their clearing. The Witch approaches carefully, immediately worried as he brings his hands to the other's forearms, brushing against the flowers growing there. "Roman? What's the matter?" The Faery shifts a little, opens his mouth and closes it again. 

Roman is at a loss for words, that's a bad sign. 

"Remember years ago, you said you wanted to marry me?" He finally forces out and Virgil nods, not wanting to interrupt as Roman's clearly already struggling to coherently express his thoughts. "I know since then we've had our ups and downs and now things are different, and we've argued and things haven't always gone to plan but through every single thing that's ever gone wrong it's only ever made me love you more," Virgil smiles at this and nods in agreement, taking the prince's hands in his own "Do you still want to marry me? Do you want to marry them?" 

Virgil pauses for a second. It had been a while since he'd been asked that question, so he thinks because one of them has to do the thinking. The silence stretches for a few moments as he considers a life of marriage, the four of them, the sort of heat that would bring and the positives. And then he nods. "I don't think I can see any other life for me," He finally speaks "I understand that it won't be easy, now more than ever I mean...this is going to be the first kind of marriage like this, but I love you all so much," Virgil gives a short and breathless laugh as he shake his head "And no matter what I've always known since this first started that that would be the life I'd have with you, despite the fact you're reckless and insufferable most days of the week," That teasing tone, his fingertips brushing over Roman's knuckles. The little things that always remind the prince just how much he loves Virgil, and how much the Witch loves him too. 

"Okay," Roman nods, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. They stay there, joined as the wind blows gently around them, before resting their forehead against each other's. "So, now I suppose I'll just need to talk to Logan and Patton,"

"Patton will say yes in a heartbeat and you know it," Virgil laughs and Roman nods, cheeks flushed from his own wide smile "Logan might need some more time though," His voice goes softer, more serious, and Roman nods again "You know Logan will have his own thoughts and feelings and you need to make sure, once again, that he understands that this is something between equals, and he's not just there because he's...a Siren," 

"I'm worried he'll hear the word marriage and immediately think that that's the only reason we're inviting him into it, I don't know what else I can do to reassure him Virgil, it hurts to see him think he's only our pet, especially when he knows how much we adore him," Virgil rubs his hands soothingly against a patch of exposed skin on Roman's arms. "I should've killed the bastard that touched him on the spot, it's clearly shaken him up so much, and I don't understand _why_ in the first place, we were all happy together,"

"Logan has his insecurities, and he might always have them Roman, and even if he feels better now something might trigger it again in the future, and yes it hurts to see him hurting, but we're here to make sure he's okay...for the rest of his life, and the rest of ours if you get your way," Virgil's soft smile relaxes Roman's distress almost immediately, the way he always does. "Sometimes, loving someone means that every now and then things aren't fine, you and I know that, you've got to be ready for that," 

"I am, I'll do anything to make him feel better, but I have to clear when I tell him I want us to marry, than I'm not just doing it because he's...fertile, that's not even on the table! Not yet, anyway," He groans a little "But you know that that's what some people will say and I'm sure he does too, I wish Sirens didn't have such a negative connotation, Logan is wonderful and I don't get why other people refuse to see that!" 

"Because they're assholes," Virgil states bluntly "We've been through this before with me, and now we're going to go through it again with Logan, but we have each other all of us, and we're stronger than those _morons_ ever will be," He squeezes Roman's hand "So make sure you address to Logan that just because he's a Siren, just because of his biology we are _absolutely_ not expecting him to do anything he doesn't want too, we're not those sorts of people," 

When Roman had first had the idea he'd almost forgotten how people like him generally treat Sirens. Not him, specifically, Spring Faeries are incredibly protective of life and would never induce something horrifying to any living creature. But other Faeries, "Pure breeds" as Remus would've put it, wholly their own magic completely, Faeries with Faery parents. They had seen when Logan had first got here exactly how their society treats Sirens, the abuse that many of them face. But that only touches the surface. A lot of royals keep Sirens as pets due to their nature, a very specific type of pet; they are the most fertile kind of Faery to exist as they can choose their own biology at will, and some are kept captive by infertile Faeries. 

To be what is essentially a slave to be bred.

Then the Sirens are released if they're lucky, after having their child stolen from them. Nobody tells the truth and nobody wants to admit they have a Siren's child, so it is kept secret and they're taught the appropriate magic, forced into being a different kind of changeling, having their entire DNA re-written for the sake of selfishness. The sort of Faeries that you are told about in horror stories.

Roman shivers a little at the thought, suddenly overwhelmed by the need to have Logan in his arms right _now_. He's glad they found Logan and that they can take care of him and love him and treat him well, treat him like the prince they all think he is. He sniffles a little and shakes his head "I love him, and I will never hurt him," He promises "He is my equal," Virgil nods in understanding, noting Roman's dazed expression and knowing what he must have been thinking about. "I'll go and speak to him first," 

"All right, I need to collect some things for Emile, so...I'll see you later," They exchange a soft kiss and Virgil watches the Faery prince walk back towards the coven.


	3. try to love me

_"Honey please_   
_ Try to love me_   
_ Honey please_   
_ Honey try_   
_ My love will never die,"_

_-My love will never die, Hozier_

* * *

Logan is singing softly to himself as he cleans up, they'd all basically cramped into Emile's home at this point and Logan couldn't cook if he tried so he'd taken cleaning up duties. He enjoys it, the rhythms and the movements it's almost as easy as singing. Roman leans against the doorway as he watches the other in his element, happiness on his lips as he wipes down the counter. "You always sound so beautiful," Roman finally says softly and the Siren turns back to look at the other, his grin widening. 

"You are one to speak, darling," Logan rests the cloth down to hold out his hand, which the prince takes, bowing as he kisses the younger's knuckles gently. "What are you after? You're giving me that look when you want to ask me something," Roman offers a sheepish grin in response before gesturing to the table. 

"Would you mind taking a seat? I'd like to talk to you about something," Logan hesitates, taking note of the serious tone "Nothing bad, I promise my love, simply a conversation to be had," He kisses the back of Logan's hand gently before pulling out a chair for his lover and then for himself. "I spoke to Virgil first, because he is my oldest partner and it's something we'd discussed before, but then I came straight to you because I realise that you'll probably need the most time to think and understand," He keeps Logan's hand in his own "I...we...were wondering if at some point, maybe soon or maybe later, you would be interested in marrying?" Logan immediately stiffens, his eyes wide and panicked. "Please, Logan, please stay calm, I understand it's a lot of commitment and marriage might seem like a terrifying thing to you currently, so I'm asking that you please tell me what you're thinking so I may ease your worries," 

Logan takes a deep breath, jaw clenched as he looks down "I know, I know logically I am your equal," He says, whether he's convincing himself or Roman neither of them know. "But I just need reassurance," Roman nods "I don't want to have children, I don't ever want to carry my own child, are you going to try and convince me that I should? I know that marriage is a promise of children but I...I don't want too, I've seen it and it's terrifying and awful and painful and..."

"Logan?" Roman's voice brings his lover back to the present, instead of whatever awful memory he's living in. "Have you ever given birth?" Logan shakes his head, and Roman nods "Well, it doesn't have to be like that, we have doctors, but if you don't want to carry a child then of course we won't make you, nor will we be disappointed in the fact that you don't want too, if we decide to have biological children then I can see to it, but there are always Faeries that need a home and that are without parents," He smiles and squeezes his hand "Just because you are a Siren, it does not mean that we would ever expect you to carry a child for us, that's not what this marriage is about," 

"Thank you," Logan whispers with relief "I helped deliver a child...a Human child," He says softly "I think I was on my 15th year at that point, down by the coastline there was a Human woman and she was screaming in so much pain, they had been in a boat and it had been wrecked, she swam to shore despite having contractions," Logan winced at the memory "But she was the bravest person I ever met, at first I must've scared her for some reason the glamour wasn't working, so I just talked to her and told her I wouldn't hurt her but my singing...it's like anaesthetic in a way, so I sang to her and helped her give birth, she fell asleep and I protected the child until morning, I was very sad to say goodbye...she was the first person who treated me with kindness my entire life," 

"That's such a sweet story," Logan nods.

"But I never want children, as beautiful as the baby might be there was so much blood her heart kept speeding up so fast I could hear it like thunder," he looks distraught for a second "I thought they were both going to die," 

"It was only like that because she was in very bad conditions, usually it's really very safe to give birth, there are doctors that help and make sure everything goes okay," Roman shrugs "But I also really want to carry a child, I've just been in this body far too long," He chuckles, brushing a hand through his red hair a little. "I barely even remember how to change back," Logan laughs softly at this, the idea of Roman cracking open old alchemy books for the sake of having ovaries is nothing short of amusing to him. "But I'm sure I'll figure that out when it's time, and we have a long, long time for that," 

Logan nods "Okay," He agrees "I'll marry you, especially if I get to see you try and figure out sex binaries," Roman's eyes light up. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really," They both exchange a wide grin as Logan leans over to kiss away Roman's dazed expression. 

(It didn't work, he was even more dazed following this)


	4. That's my love bursting

_"Honey you know_   
_That's my love_   
_Bursting loud_   
_From inside,"_

_-My love will never die, Hozier_

* * *

Last but not least, Patton. 

Patton who had been doing a very good job of being everywhere and nowhere at the same time the past few days. Roman doesn't know entirely what he's up to, but he gets the distinct feeling whatever it is is going to cause trouble and that's good enough for him. 

When he finally finds his king, at 11pm at night, walking through the door and looking as ethereal as always, Roman bounces into his arms and kisses him sweetly "Busy day?" Patton nods in response, wrapping his arms around his partner with a soft sigh. "I'll warm your dinner up, everyone else has gone to bed, what have you been up to?" He places his food in the microwave (something they hadn't had, and hadn't thought about using until they realised that Virgil is basically his own electrical grid by himself and from there on managed to construct an actual power grid so that people have lights, fridges, microwaves, it's very modern and Roman _loves_ it). (Witches, but with _microwaves!_)

"I have been sorting out some plans, trying to get Remus to behave is a nightmare though but I think he's finally starting to realise he doesn't have much choice, and basically I'm constructing something out side of a monarchy because Faeries don't seem to have...democracy, the princes just make the decisions_ for_ everyone," Roman nods in agreement "So I guess I'm making a Faery court," 

"Well those are not words I ever expected to hear again, hopefully you'll have better luck than the last person to try that, it all sort of fell apart but...you seem to have a good handle on Thomas and Remus so I should think you'll do better," Roman smiles supportively as he places the plate in front of Patton and sits down "I assume at some point you're going to have to talk to the Humans, hopefully without starting a witch hunt though, last time you saw them things did not go so well," 

"I will, at some point," He smiles "But enough business talk, I get the feeling you've stayed up for a reason," 

"Oh, yes, well..." Roman's cheeks flush and he sighs "What's your opinion on marriage?" Patton chokes on the potato that had just about made it's way to his mouth. "I mean you don't have to answer right away, I've spoken to Logan and Virgil and they've both said yes but I didn't want to just propose out of nowhere without discussing it first,"

"All...four of us?" Patton whispered "It's taking me a while to adjust to Faery customs," He chuckles dryly as he places his fork down to think for a moment, before he nods "I'd love to marry you, all three of you ," He gives a small shrug "Was it ever going to be any other way?" He glances outside at the trees as they sway in the breeze, he's long since learned every whistle has something to say. "Because we both know that this was always how it was going to be, that it had always been decided, the four of us, here and now, it was written long before we were even a breath away from life," 

Roman nods "It's true," He squeezes Patton's hands in his own, eyes shimmering with excitement and warmth and content. Everything they'd been through together it was time that they all saw their own happily ever after, the way stories should end. The way it usually ends. Even if it's been hard, even if they've felt and seen things they never wanted to feel or see, at the end of it all they stumble into each other's arms and know they are not alone. It's been such a long journey. They're happy to reach a point now where it's no longer an uphill climb. "Then we will marry, and we will be by your side forever, as long as you need us,"

"I know," Patton replies softly "And I will be there for you all," They share one last quick kiss, before Patton finally returns to his food, stomach growling in insistence.


	5. My love will never die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for: blood, but not in an angsty way just a, "Faery marriages be like that" sort of way.

_"My love_   
_Oh my love my love_   
_Will never die,"_

* * *

A wedding like this was never going to stay quiet for long. A Siren, a Witch, the Prince of Spring and the King of the Seasons, if this were the Human world it would be front page news. Most Faeries don't marry outside of their individual groups, let alone into different species entirely. There were some rather crude jokes on the matter, most coming from the Winter Folk as they wondered in their own terrible way if this was beastiality. "To fuck outside of your own season is one thing," A purist uttered "To marry? To truly breed with them? It's abhorrent," Coming from the people who cannibalise and torture, there isn't much merit to what they have to say. For once, the Summer Faeries don't pick battles, because sly as they might be they are not suicidal and are_ not_ about to poke fun at the king. 

The Autumn Faeries, those curious enough, leave their little burrows and sit up in the trees to watch the ceremony, some confused as they haven't been out for a fair few centuries and others with endeared smiles on their faces. Occasionally a couple will shake a tree branch to let the leaves flutter down, causing the soon to be married grooms to look up and grin at them (Damian also looks up with a shake of his head and a light smile, Autumn Faeries may be the more serious lot out of all the Faery races, but they still are Faeries and like a little bit of harmless mischief). 

Roman and Logan had tried to explain the bulk of the ceremony to Patton and Virgil, but Virgil had to time out for a moment after "It's also a blood pact," and Patton not long after "Also you're going to be able to think and feel things that we think and feel for the rest of your life," Then there had been a lot of debating, backwards and forwards and trying to fit three religions into one ceremony. Finally it was decided the ceremony will take place in the forest but afterwards to..._consummate_ the marriage, if you like...that's all going to be Logan's territory. Patton had grinned a little too widely at the mention of having sex underwater, leaving Virgil to sigh and outwardly (and sarcastically) ask if he's making the right choice of husbands, seconds before he's bombarded with hugs and kisses. 

The ceremony is surprisingly short, and Roman keeps zoning out to stare at Patton, dressed in gold and white and looking like the sun itself. Virgil was the only one who decided he was not dressing up for the occasion; smart dress isn't really his thing, so he's wearing a black button-down shirt with purple trim, and black leather trousers that (in Roman's opinion) make his legs look _fantastic_. Logan and Roman were wearing the same outfit in different colours, a long net skirt and see through backless vest that tucks into it; Logan's in dark blue, Roman's in blood red. Roman was wearing his crown, thin and made up of red roses with a single crimson gem at the front, Patton was wearing his, blue and golden flowers woven together around his head. Roman keeps getting distracted by how wonderful his three fiancee's look, it's almost hard to believe he's marrying them. 

They're all so beautiful. 

They're each given a ribbon, which they have to wrap around their hands until all of them are joined, using a ceremonial and extremely sharp knife, they are each cut, and their blood seeps through the ribbons and onto each other's hand as the elected Faery who is doing the ceremony, whispers the binding spell "From now on, if one of you bleeds, all of you feel it," They say with a small smile "You are bound to each other for eternity," 

It's just dawned on Patton that, if one of them feels pain, they're all going to feel it, but it's a little to late to go back now even if he is thinking about how clumsy Roman is. 

The trees rustle as leaves rain down on them, amongst little flower petals "From now on, you are no longer one, but four people intertwined until death parts you," Roman grins widely, looking up at his lovers, who all give him a near-identical wide grin, hearts fluttering in their chests. "You will never be alone, for your souls are shared, your marriage is blessed by the nature that surrounds you, and the water," The Faery gestures to Logan, who smiles in acknowledgement "This is an oath made by your own blood, do you swear to uphold the oath that to the best of your knowledge, you will love each other for the rest of your lives, and that you will do your best to follow and carry the laws of our nature, and that of your partners?"

"I do," The four of them reply in unison, and Roman giggles a little by how synchronised they are. 

"Then, I am happy to officiate your eternal union, you may unravel the ribbons and place them in the chalice," They do as they're told an step back. The chalice alights into flame and the Faery reaches into the charred mass to bring out four rings. Roman had explained usually they have charms that they fix onto a necklace or bracelet to symbolise marriage, but Patton had insisted on rings, wanting to preserve some of his own upbringing and traditions, and the other three simply hadn't cared enough either way to find complaint. 

They exchange the rings, thick black bands with a single written engraving of "eternity," Roman decided he liked the symbolism of an eternity ring; something with no start or end that just goes on forever, and he tears up a little as Virgil slides the ring onto his finger. 

Somewhere at the back, they hear Remy cheering, dancing around a little as he presses a kiss to Emile and then Damian's lips before jumping up and down with excitement again. The four of them face the crowd, hands intertwined and exhaling with shaky grins. Excited and nervous and so, _very_ happy. 

Eternity, together, the four of them and a love shared that can _never_ die. 


End file.
